Harley Quinn
'History' Doctor Harleen Frances Quinzel is the only child of Commissioner James Gordon, one of the proudest members of the Gotham City Police. Determined to work in the government with her father, she decides to become an intern at Arkham Asylum, the institute for the criminally insane. As half of the criminals locked up in there are the ones that her father has caught, Harleen thought it was the ideal place to work. But because she's only an intern, the other doctors decided it was there job to make her life Hell. Picking on her and putting her down was a daily routine for the doctors, making her begin to lose all faith in the people around her. As much as she would love to tell her father about this, she didn't want to disturb his own life with her issues. Staying quiet, she found herself waking up her imagination in the process and discovered a mysterious, criminal figure lurking in her mind whom she named "Jack" (played by the Joker.) Over time she uses this figment of her imagination to cheer herself up, creating an entire world and attitude that revolved around him. As Jack was the only hope and smile that she had in her life, she believed in him more than she believed in the cruel reality around her. It was only a short amount of time until she thought that Jack was a real person. But when she tells Jim about all this, his world breaks down. He's seen the inmates of Arkham and realises that his daughter is fitting in just a little too well. Ashamed of what his daughter's condition will do to the family name, he locks her up in the Asylum she once worked in. Pumping her with drugs and therapy, Harleen becomes broken and completely rejects the real world as the doctors she despised tear her physically and mentally from Jack. But despite the drugs and the therapy, Harleen is still stubborn about her perspective of Jack. She knows that she doesn't belong here. Why be in a hospital full of torture and mayhem when she could be out proving to the world the Jack's love is real? So Harleen breaks out not only from her prison but from the empty shell of Harleen Quinzel. Her name is Harley Quinn and she's going to prove her father about her Jack's existence. Her current location is unknown, but word has it that she's using her street-smarts and education as a psychiatrist to make her way up in the crime business. Starting from a small-time hench-wench and searching in the gutters, she hopes to slowly build her way up in the crime business that Jack belongs to and find him along the way. 'Current Situation' #Currently trying to get her name out in the crime-world. #Had a run-in with the Batman (who was sent by her father in order to bring her back to the hospital) and has found herself a gang to start her off #''Has met Pamela Isely and formed a bit of a relationship... right up until she left her to fight off Batman. Her boss is forcing her to prove her loyalty by giving her a secret assignment that involves a young girl named "Rapunzel"'' 'Personality' *Very much a free spirit. Boisterous, bouncy, happy, and occasionally a ditz *She has street-smarts and enough sass to bitch-slap yo mommathumb|right|350px|Harley's Audition Video *Does not appreciate anyone flirting with her or trying to come onto her. She has one man and one man only, she doesn't need anyone else (even if he doesn't exist.) However, she can use her body and her 'womanly ways' to melt the boys (and the prettier girls) in order to get her way. However it's used as last resort. *Can connect to trapped lovers, hurt families and torn relationships. Especially young girls (basically a hopeless romantic.) This is useful if anyone wants to get her to do a favour or two. 'Abilities / Education' *A trained psychiatrist, therefore able to talk her way around things and calm people down in a fight *A gymnast with great athletic ability *Learned a few weapons, techniques and fighting styles after years of watching her father's work in the force 'Relationships' *A bitchy friendship with Pamela Isely (Poison Ivy) *A shattered bond with her father, Jim Gordon, who is devastated and ashamed of his child *An imaginary relationship with Jack *On the run from the Batman (who was sent by her father to catch her) 'Videos' thumb|400px|left|Introducing her rival (Batman) and her boys thumb|left|400px|Harley meets Ivy